


Introductions

by LectorEl



Series: Magic Triplets [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Magic triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorEl/pseuds/LectorEl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, he’d thought the kid was Kaplan. But unless Kaplan had dropped fifteen pounds and cut his hair since this morning, this was somebody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

“Hello.” Tommy did a double take. For a moment, he’d thought the kid was Kaplan. But unless Kaplan had dropped fifteen pounds and cut his hair since this morning, this was somebody else. Kaplan’s double was scary skinny, with exhausted, washed out blue eyes and a fading, yellow-green bruise shaped like a man’s hand, half exposed by the collar of the oversized shirt he had on.

“Hey.” Tommy said, not letting any of his confusion show. “You hanging out on the Kaplan’s porch for a reason?”

The kid nodded. “I got kicked out. Figured…my twin brother lives here, maybe they’d take me in.”

He gave Tommy a look over, registering his appearance for the first time. “You William?”

 _William?_ It took Tommy a moment to figure out he was taking about Kaplan.

“Nope.” The kid glared at him, a little of the tired blankness fading out of his eyes. Tommy held up his hands in mock surrender. “Name’s Tommy. Kaplan’s are putting me up for now.”

“I see.” The kid continued to stare at him. “If you’re not him, why do you…”

The kid shook his head. “Never mind. It’s none of my business.” Which, weirdly enough, made Tommy actually want to explain it. The kid looked just awful. Probably as bad as Tommy did after he got out of Juvie.

“Weird magic thing. Get Billy to explain it.”

“Oh.” The kid shook his head. Muttered under his breath,“Of course he’s not normal either.”

Tommy took the chance to look the kid over. On one hand, the real twin brother, and wouldn’t that be interesting to see Kaplan explain. On the other, Tommy’s maybe also-twin, depending on how this magic shit worked. Who looked as comfortable surrounded by the Kaplan’s Brady Bunch-happy family set up as he was. And there was that bit about not being normal. He took a chance.

“So….” Tommy drew the word out, “Got any powers?” The kid twitched, and nodded. He dug a handful of paperclips out of his pocket.

“Magnetism.” A flick of the kid’s fingers sent the loose handful of paperclips dancing.

“Cool.” Tommy whistled in appreciation.

The kid forced a smile. “I guess. My family didn’t take it well.”

“Least you didn’t end up a science experiment,” Tommy shrugged. He gave the kid a look. “Why’d the Kaplans give you up anyway? Or is it some dark secret?”

“They didn’t…” The kid hunched his shoulders. “William’s adopted, not me. My parents only needed one heir.”

“Okay, yeah, that sucks,” Tommy admitted. He stood and blurred inside, into the kitchen. He grabbed two sodas, and zipped back out, tossing the second at the kid. He caught it cleanly, and narrowed his eyes at Tommy.

“Speed?” The kid asked challengingly.

Tommy smirked. “Hell yeah.”

“Figures.” The kid rolled his eyes. He held out his hand. “Tim Drake. You?”

“Like I said: Tommy. Tommy Shepherd. Welcome to the family, bro.” Tommy squeezed his hand. Hard. The kid smiled narrowly at him, and squeezed back.

“Pleased to be here. Tommy.”

“Glad to have you. Timmy.” Tommy laughed out loud at Tim’s outraged expression.

“My brother- used to call me that,” Tim said. A brief flash of hurt crossed his face before he smoothed it back into blankness.

“So you won’t mind me using that then?” Tommy asked. “One sibling’s just as good as another, right?”

Tim smiled, a vicious light shining in his eyes. “You know what? I think you’re right. Feel free.”

Tommy’s going to like this kid. He can tell already.


End file.
